


Breaking Bonds

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's relationship threatens to destroy Steve's naval career</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my oldies originally posted on Livejournal. 
> 
> This story takes place before the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell

Danny woke at an ungodly hour to a dripping wet Navy SEAL crawling into bed with him. What was it about Steve’s early morning, 1,000 mile swims that made him so horny? And couldn’t he wait until a reasonable hour to crawl all over and plaster himself against Danny?

The detective grumbled as he was rolled over onto his back and his sleep pants were pulled down while his cock was grabbed in a most undignified way.

“Jesus Steven, your hand is cold,” Danny gasped as his eyes flew open.

“I know,” the taller man smirked, “I’m trying to warm it up.”

Steve began slowly but firmly stroking Danny’s cock and the Jersey native couldn’t help but moan appreciatively at his partner’s never-fail technique to make him hard instantly.

Steve slid further up on the bed and licked Danny’s lips until the detective opened his mouth to allow Steve to explore deep inside. Not one to be outdone, Danny dragged his hands down Steve’s wet body and slid them under the SEAL’s board shorts and appreciatively squeezed his partner’s firm, tight ass. Steve groaned and, removing his hand from Danny’s cock, lifted himself up slightly and pulled his swimming trunks down around his thighs. Settling back on Danny, the taller man lined up their heavy cocks and began to grind himself against his now wide-awake partner. Danny grabbed Steve’s ass again and clutched at him as he pushed into Steve’s thrusts. Danny felt his orgasm barreling down on him like a freight train and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“I’m going to come,” he gasped, “watch me Steve. Watch me…what you do to me.”

Steve opened his eyes and, panting with his own approaching orgasm, stared fascinated as Danny locked eyes with him and began bucking and crying out as he spurted between their locked bodies.

Moaning now, Steve clutched at Danny’s shoulders as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, desperate for relief.

“C’mon Steve,” Danny whispered hoarsely. “C’mon.”

With one sharp cry, Steve threw back his head and exploded into his orgasm feeling his hot juices mingling with Danny’s. When the last spasms finally died down, Steve slumped bonelessly over his lover’s body and worked to slow his breathing.

With an amused huff, Danny gently pushed Steve off and rolled him on his back then moved on top of him. He kissed him gently on his eyes, cheeks, lips, chin and throat.

“I swear you’re going to be the death of me making me come so hard at 6:30 in the morning but god, what a way to go.”

Steve smirked proudly and stretched in satisfaction.

“Just trying to give you a good start to your day, Danno.”

The smaller man rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed.

“Right. It’s all about me. You’re so selfless Steven.”

Danny strolled happily to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He’d barely stepped under the pulsing spray when the shower curtains were pulled back and Steve stepped in behind him. Danny made an indignant face then handed Steve the shampoo.

“Here, make yourself useful.”

Steve squeezed a glob of shampoo into his palm and began to massage it into Danny’s scalp with firm, soothing strokes.

“Danny?”

“Hmmm?”

“I was thinking maybe we should go away somewhere this weekend.”

“Like where?”

Steve shrugged then turned his partner to stand under the spray and rinse his hair.

“I don’t know. Maybe Molokai or the Big Island?”

Danny grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed out a small amount and began massaging it into his partner’s scalp.

“What brought this on?”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s shoulders, paying no attention to the shampoo foam sliding down his back.

“We’ve been going out for a while now and we haven’t really had much of a chance to do a couples-type thing together you know?”

“Pretty impossible for us to do that without getting you kicked out of the Navy,” Danny replied gently licking Steve’s nipples. There wasn’t one part of the man that wasn’t impossibly gorgeous.

“That’s why I was thinking we could go to another island where nobody knows us. We could pretend it’s a fishing trip or something.”

Danny sighed and rested his face against Steve’s chest. The SEAL hooked a finger under his partner’s chin and tipped his face to look up at him.

“Hey, what’s with the sad face all of a sudden? I thought you’d like the idea of just the two of us together.”

Danny smiled sadly.

“I do like the idea, very much. I just hate this sneaking around, making excuses, pretending we’re buddies on a fishing trip instead of two people in love. Are we ever going to be just Steve and Danny as boyfriends or will we always be Steve and Danny, unusually close best friends?”

“Do you want me to resign from the Navy?”

“Of course not, I know how much being in the Navy means to you. I know how proud you are to be a Navy SEAL and I’m proud to be the boyfriend of a Navy SEAL. I just wish I could tell the world about it.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny gently on the lips.

“I’m proud to be your boyfriend too, Danny, and I want to tell the world. Someday we will be able to. I promise. Someday they’ll wise up and repeal DADT.”

Danny smiled up at him. He wanted to believe that someday he and Steve could live together like any other couple in love but it seemed like an impossible dream.

“Sure babe. I’d love to take a trip with you. Anywhere you say.”

Steve grinned happily and gave Danny a resounding smack on his bare, wet ass.

“Alright then! I’ll make all the arrangements. It’s gonna be fantastic Danno. Just you wait and see.”

**********

Danny thought later how fucking grateful he was that he had been fully dressed – second favourite tie and all – when he opened the door later that morning to find a Navy Admiral standing on Steve’s front porch.

The tall, imposing looking African-American man with steel grey hair and bright, sharp eyes looked at Danny in confusion at first.

“Oh…I’m looking for Lt. Commander McGarrett.”

Danny smiled and nodded and tried to remember desperately if he and Steve had left lube or underwear lying around the living room.

“Oh yeah, you’ve come to the right house. I’m Danny Williams, Steve’s partner…in 5-0,” he added hastily.

The Admiral examined Danny critically for a moment then nodded once.

“I’m Admiral Jessup. May I speak to the Commander please?”

Danny stood away from the door and motioned for the Admiral to come in.

“Certainly sir. I think he’s just getting dressed. We usually carpool to work together but he’s running a bit late this morning.”

Inviting the Admiral to sit down, Danny walked over to the foot of the stairs and called up.

“Steve? There’s an Admiral Jessup here to see you.”

Within a few seconds Steve came clattering down the stairs, a bright smile on his face. He strode past Danny and walked up to the Admiral and held out his hand.

“Admiral! What a pleasant surprise. I don’t think you’ve ever been to my house before. It’s an honour having you visit sir.”

Jessup stood up and shook Steve’s hand. He smiled briefly at the younger man.

“Steve, it’s good to see you. It looks like civilian life hasn’t softened you too much.”

The SEAL laughed and shook his head.

“No sir. Chasing criminals keeps me in shape no matter what country I’m in.” 

Turning slightly, Steve nodded towards Danny.

“Have you had a chance to meet my partner? This is Detective Danny Williams.”

Danny put out his hand and tried not to grimace when the Admiral clasped it in a bone cracking grip.

The Admiral regarded Danny strangely for a few seconds before plastering a smile on his face.

“Yes we met at the door. Nice to meet you Detective.”

Danny nodded politely. “You too sir. Steve has told me a lot about you. He holds you in the highest regard.”

Danny turned to look at his partner.  
“Steve, why don’t I go ahead to the office while you and the Admiral catch up? I guess it won’t completely destroy the environment if we both take our vehicles to work today.”

Steve smiled broadly at Danny. He unconsciously reached out to his partner but caught himself at the last moment and slapped him on the shoulder companionably.

“OK partner, I’ll see you later.”

As Danny left, Steve invited the Admiral to sit again and took a seat in a chair just opposite the older man.

“To what do I owe the honour of your visit Admiral?” Steve smiled happily. He had known the Admiral for many years and had served aboard ship with him early in his career. He considered the highly decorated officer to be a second father.

The Admiral grimaced and looked down at his feet for a moment before looking Steve in the eye once again.

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social call Steve. It’s somewhat improper for me to be here but given our friendship, I wanted to warn you.”

Steve felt himself go cold. “Warn me about what sir?”

The Admiral cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment. “Steve…an accusation has been made against you and I wanted to give you a heads-up about it. Apparently another officer, a Marine officer, saw you in a gay bar several nights ago and, according to him, you were kissing and petting another man…” the Admiral’s eyes flickered to the front door where Danny had just left. ”A smaller, blonde man.”

Steve felt his heart still in his chest but he schooled his features to look blank.

“I see. And this Marine was in a gay bar because..?”

The Admiral shrugged slightly. “According to him he didn’t know it was a gay bar when he entered. He was about to leave when he saw you and recognized you.”

Steve nodded curtly and pressed his lips together in a hard line.

“Steve, I don’t want you to say anything to me about this” continued the Admiral. “I don’t want to know if it’s true or not. I’m only here to warn you that there will be an investigation by JAG and…well I don’t need to tell you that if you’re found guilty you will be dishonourably discharged.”

Steve swallowed convulsively but looked the Admiral square in the eyes. “I understand sir and I’m grateful for the warning.”

Nodding again the Admiral stood up and held his hand out to Steve.  
“I’m sorry about this Steve. You’re one of the finest officers I’ve ever had under my command. I would hate to see your career ruined. I want you to know I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

Steve shook the Admiral’s hand and gave him a brief, grateful smile.  
“Thank you sir.”

**********

Danny became increasingly worried about Steve as the day wore on and his partner didn’t show up for work and didn’t answer his calls. He had to fight down the urge to go racing over to Steve’s house, sirens blaring. But he couldn’t take the chance that the Admiral was still there and would wonder why Steve’s work partner was being such a mother hen.

“You don’t think Steve’s been reactivated do you?” asked Chin as he poked his head in Danny’s office in the early afternoon.

Danny chewed his lip meditatively for a moment.

“I can’t imagine that an admiral would come by to tell someone they’ve been reactivated. Wouldn’t they just call? Besides, I think Steve would find a way to get word to us.”

Kono walked over and stood near Chin.

“You said they were old friends. Maybe they’re just catching up or something.”

Danny nodded and smiled. ”Yeah I think that’s what’s happening. I’ll stop by Steve’s after work and check on him but I’m sure he’s fine. Let’s finish these damn reports and maybe we can slip out a bit early today.”

**********

Steve’s house was dark and quiet when Danny got there just after 6 p.m. At first Danny thought his partner had gone out but the truck was still in the driveway. It appeared to have not moved since last night. After ensuring his lover was nowhere in the house, Danny stepped out onto the lanai and saw Steve in the distance sprawled out on one of the deck chairs near the water, a bottle in his hand. Sighing in relief, Danny slipped off his shoes and socks and walked down to the water’s edge. He was surprised that the hyper-vigilant SEAL seemed unaware of his approach.

Danny stopped behind Steve’s chair and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. The effect was the same as if Danny had attacked him. Steve bolted out of the chair and spun around with a look of pure rage on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing Danny?”

Feeling his gut twist in shock, Danny blinked in confusion for a second.

“I’m saying hello…the same way I always do. What’s the matter?”

“You’re what’s the matter,” Steve spat out the words with venom. “It’s because you can’t keep your goddamned hands to yourself that my career is probably fucked!”

Steve took a final swig from the scotch bottle he’d been clutching and threw it into the ocean. Danny realized his friend was extremely drunk.

“Steve, what the hell are you talking about? What happened?

“It’s your fault,” yelled Steve swaying slightly. “We went to that fucking gay bar last week and you started making out with me and some fucking Marine officer saw us and reported me and now I’m going to be dishonourably discharged!”

Danny’s face went pale.  
“Oh Jesus…Steve I’m sorry…”

“You should be sorry,” Steve yelled again, his face red with anger and alcohol. “You fucking kissed me and you should learn to keep your goddamned hands to yourself.”

Danny felt anger boiling up from his gut.  
“Hey wait a minute pal. You were right there with me. You didn’t exactly push me away!”

Steve stopped and gave him a bleary-eyed stare.

“This is what you wanted all along isn’t it?” He growled. “You wanted to get me out of the Navy so you could parade around town with me…”

Danny took a step closer to his friend.

“What the hell are you talking about Steve?” Danny shouted in disgust. “I never wanted…”

Steve nodded his head rapidly. “Yeah, that’s it. You wanted to destroy my career so that you could have me all to yourself. So we wouldn’t have to pretend anymore.”

Taking several slow deep breaths, Danny fought to calm himself. He knew there was no point in arguing with Steve when he was so drunk and out of control. He looked up at his partner again and struggled to speak calmly

“Look Steve, I know you’re upset and I don’t blame you but why don’t we go to bed and you can sleep it off. We’ll talk about this in the morning and figure out how to fix it.”

“Fuck you Danny,” Steve spat, his eyes now filling with tears. “You’ve fucking destroyed me and you expect me to crawl into bed with you? Get the hell away from me!”

Danny took another step closer to his partner and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve, please…”

“No!” the SEAL shouted. Without warning he put both hands on Danny’s chest and shoved him backwards as hard as he could. The blond man went tumbling to the sand, somersaulting over backwards and landing on his face. He rose unsteadily to his hands and knees and spat out a mouthful of sand. He looked up at his boyfriend in horror. Steve had never touched him in anger before. Hell he’d never seen this amount of rage in Steve before.

“Get away from me Danny!” Steve yelled. “I don’t want to ever see you again. You clear out your desk at work too. I want you out of the office and out of my life forever you understand?”

Danny climbed to his feet, his heart wrenching out of his chest. He nodded dumbly and stared at Steve for a moment hoping this was a nightmare and he’d wake at any minute. He turned and walked quickly back to where he’d left his socks and shoes. Grabbing them, he walked through the house he’d started to think of as his home too, and out the front door. Danny climbed into the Camaro, started the engine and sped off, the tires spraying gravel.

Danny drove around for several hours alternately crying and slamming his fist on the steering wheel. It made him sick that Steve was in danger of losing the career he was so proud of and for which he’d worked so hard. But it also broke his heart that Steve could blame him in for what had happened or that his lover could think, even for a moment, that Danny would do anything to jeopardize his career.  
Danny pulled the car over, climbed out and walked to the water’s edge on a dark, deserted beach. He had to do something; had to try to fix this. Pulling out his phone, Danny pushed number 3 on his speed dial.

“Kono, it’s Danny. Steve’s in trouble and I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

There were days that Lieutenant Marilyn Cooper hated her job and this was one of them. DADT investigations were the worst.

As the sister of a gay man – a brave San Francisco firefighter – Cooper thought DADT was ridiculous, old fashioned and just plain discrimination. However, as an investigator for the Judge Advocate General’s office, when she was given an order she had to follow it, even when the order meant trying to find out if a highly decorated, highly skilled Navy SEAL was also a gay man. Which was why Cooper was parking in front of a rather rundown apartment building at seven o’clock on a Thursday morning.

Cooper double checked the address. The seedy building seemed an odd location for a detective in an elite task force to be living but Hawaii was expensive after all.

Climbing out of her non-descript government sedan, Cooper walked up to the doorway of number 6. The curtains were drawn and the apartment was dark. Obviously the detective was not yet out of bed. She knocked firmly and waited. When no sound was heard from within she knocked again.

The door was flung open suddenly and a very beautiful young Hawaiian woman with messy brown hair stood blinking owlishly at Cooper, her eyes not yet adjusted to the morning light. Dressed only in panties and a midriff-baring tee shirt, the woman had obviously just climbed out of bed.

“Yeah?” the woman said clearing her scratchy throat.

Cooper looked at the information in her hand and then back up at the young Hawaiian woman.

“Oh I must have the wrong apartment. I’m looking for Detective Danny Williams?”

The woman nodded and rubbed her face with one hand.

“You’ve got the right place. He’s still in bed. Whatever it is can you come back later?”

Cooper shook her head firmly.   
“No, I’m sorry I really need to speak to him. Can you please tell him Lt. Cooper from the Judge Advocate General’s office is here to see him?”

The young woman stepped aside to reveal a small living room with a pull out couch fully extended. The blankets and sheets of the bed were tangled around a blonde haired man who was curled up on his side sleeping soundly. He was shirtless and the bedding was his only covering from the hips down.

“There he is in all his glory,” responded the young woman with a smirk. Walking over to the edge of the bed, the young woman bent down and shook the blonde man by the shoulder.

“Danny? Hey, wake up. There’s some navy officer to see you.”

The blonde man groaned and tried to roll away from the woman.

“Not now Kono,” he murmured.

The young woman shook him again. “Hey, sleeping beauty. There’s someone here to see you.”

The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the Hawaiian woman. Smiling lecherously he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down on top of him.

“Aren’t you ever satisfied?” he asked, grinning broadly.

The Hawaiian woman slapped at his chest and pulled away from him.

“Take it easy there cowboy, there’s someone here to see you.” The woman pulled herself off the man and pointed out the naval officer standing nervously in the doorway.

“Oh crap!” blurted the detective sitting bolt upright. “Jesus why didn’t you tell me someone was here.”

The young woman rolled her eyes.   
“I did. Can I help it if you can’t wake up in the morning?”

The man ran his fingers though his hair and pulled up the sheet to cover his body.

“Umm. Can I help you?” he asked the naval officer.

She took a step further into the room and shut the door behind her.

“Detective Daniel Williams?”

The man nodded.

“I’m Lt. Cooper of the Judge Advocate General’s office and I need to speak to you.”

The man looked at her in confusion.   
“Now? It’s not really a great time…”

“I’m sorry Detective,” she replied firmly shifting the leather case she was carrying under one arm, “but the matter is quite important and I didn’t want to speak to you at your office.”

The blonde man sighed and nodded.   
“Yeah ok but can you turn around for a moment? I’m not exactly wearing my dress uniform under these sheets.”

Suppressing a small smile, the Lieutenant turned away while the detective dressed. Cooper glanced sideways to see the Hawaiian woman leaning against the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in her hand and an amused expression on her face.

“OK you can turn around now,” announced the detective walking into the kitchen dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a ratty tee-shirt. Stopping for a moment to give a quick kiss to the beautiful Hawaiian woman, the detective dug a coffee cup out of the cupboard. He seemed to remember himself at the last moment and tilted the coffee pot in the Lieutenant’s direction offering her a cup. She shook her head.

Pulling out a chair, the detective sat down heavily at the kitchen table and gestured for the Lieutenant to do the same.

“OK Lieutenant, what can I do for you at this ungodly hour?”

Cooper looked pointedly at the Hawaiian woman then back at Danny.

The detective glanced over at the girl, “Kono...?”

Sighing dramatically the young woman put her coffee cup down on the counter.

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted. I’m going to take a shower.”

Picking up a few articles of clothes from the floor then digging more things out of a nearby closet, the woman left the living room area and Cooper waited until she heard the shower start up before speaking.

“Detective I am sorry to bother you this early in the morning and at home but I’m here on a rather sensitive matter.”

The blonde man raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

“Recently an accusation was made against Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and we believe it involves you. I have been assigned to investigate.”

The detective furrowed his brow in concern.

“An accusation against Steve? That’s hard to believe, the guy is Captain America.” The detective regarded the young Lieutenant for a moment. “What kind of accusation was made, or is that classified?”

The officer shook her head lightly.

“No sir, it’s not classified. According to the accusation you and Lt. Commander McGarrett are alleged to be involved in a homosexual relationship.”

Danny had chosen that moment to take a sip from his coffee and almost spat it across the table at her words.

“What!” he yelled in shock. “Steve and I…gay lovers? Is that what you’re saying?”

The Lieutenant blushed,  
“In essence, yes.”

The blonde man snorted in amusement.

Lieutenant, I don’t know who is making this ridiculous accusation but I can guarantee you that Lt. Commander McGarrett and I are not in a relationship.”

The young officer pulled a file folder from the leather case she was carrying and regarded it for a moment.

“Detective, the accusation was made by an officer in the Marines who claims he saw Commander McGarrett and a – and these are his words – ‘short, blonde man’ in a Honolulu gay bar on Tuesday the 19th of this month.”

“Really?” asked the detective snidely, banging his coffee cup down onto the table. “And you naturally assumed that short, blonde man was me?”

The Lieutenant shrugged slightly.

“It seemed logical Detective given that you are the Commander’s partner and friend and you apparently spend a great deal of time together.”

The detective shook his head in wonder.  
“And that makes us gay?”

Cooper shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
“I’m just telling you what was reported, Detective. The officer in question said he saw the Lt. Commander and a blonde man in the gay bar and they were,” she consulted her file again, “kissing and making out according to him.”

The detective stood up and went back to the coffee pot to pour himself another cup.

“So some voyeur jarhead who obviously gets his kicks hanging around in gay bars sees someone he thinks is Steve and that’s enough to ruin the career of one of the Navy’s most elite officers not to mention a damned fine man? Is that what you’re telling me?”

The young officer blushed and dropped her eyes to the table.

“We’re not trying to ruin anyone’s career Detective we’re simply investigating a complaint made against Commander McGarrett.”

The blonde man snorted in disgust.

“Right, no big deal huh? Don’t know why I’m getting upset.”

The detective began walking back towards the living room when he stopped suddenly and turned around.  
“Wait…what day did you say this officer supposedly saw Steve and me in the bar?”

“The 19th,” the Lieutenant answered promptly.

The detective smiled slightly then stifled it and his face took on a serious expression. He squared his shoulders and shook his head sadly.

“Lieutenant Cooper your information is absolutely correct. Steve and I were in a gay bar on the 19th and, well, I don’t think we could be said to be making out but we were physically affectionate with each other.”

The young officer stared at the blonde man incredulously for a moment.

“Detective do you know what you’re saying?”

The blonde man smirked.

“Yes I do Lieutenant. I’m saying that on the 19th of this month Lt. Commander McGarrett and I followed a suspect into a bar called The Luxor. The man we were following is a known drug dealer and we had been tracking him for several days. When he entered the bar we had no choice but to follow him. He spent some time there and, in order not to draw attention to ourselves, Lt. Commander McGarrett and I pretended to be a couple. We held hands and I may have kissed him a bit but that was the sum total of our lascivious behaviour.”

“You’re saying your behaviour was part of an undercover assignment?”

The detective shrugged and smiled slightly.

“For the most part yes. I may have…played it up a little. Steve is so goddamned straight-laced that I decided to have a little fun with him and I may have gotten a bit more handsy than I should have, but it was all just for fun.”

The blonde man paled and he clutched his coffee cup tightly.

“Lieutenant…they won’t kick Steve out of the Navy for this will they? I was just being a bit of a jerk. If I’d known my behaviour would get him into trouble…”

Cooper stood and gathered up her papers and shoved them back into her leather briefcase.

“If Lt. Commander McGarrett is found guilty he could be dishonourably discharged but it’s early in the investigation yet Detective. Nothing has been decided.”

“Maybe I could talk to the officer who made the accusation against Steve? I could try to explain what happened.”

Cooper shook her head.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible Detective, but be assured that I will share your explanation with the officer.”

The detective nodded and blew out a worried breath.

“God I just…Steve will be destroyed if he’s booted from the Navy. Being a SEAL means everything to him.”

The JAG officer smiled slightly and nodded.

“Try not to worry too much Detective. Things may yet work out.”

Making her way over to the door, Cooper put her hand on the knob and turned to thank Williams for his help.

The blonde detective was chewing his lip thoughtfully.

“Lieutenant, could I ask a favour?”

Cooper raised her eyebrows questioningly.

The detective glanced in the direction of the bathroom then back at the JAG officer.

“Umm…Kono…she’s…well we work together. She’s a rookie officer on our team and I’m kind of her superior.”

Cooper nodded not understanding what the detective was driving at.

The blonde man ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s just that Steve has these strict rules about fraternization with subordinates. If he found out that she and I were…well…Steve could end up firing both of us and 5-0 is a pretty plum assignment.”

Cooper nodded again and turned the handle to open the door.

“I can’t promise anything Detective but I’ll try to keep her name out of it.”

Sighing in relief, Danny walked over to show the Lieutenant out.

“Thanks Lieutenant I really appreciate it. If there’s anything else you need just…I’d never forgive myself if something happened to Steve’s career because of me.”

Cooper shook the detective’s hand and turned and walked out of the apartment and into the bright Hawaiian sunshine. As she walked away she was totally unaware that the beautiful Hawaiian woman had come out of the bathroom and gathered the now sobbing detective in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked into the 5-0 offices on Monday morning and looked automatically towards Danny’s office hoping against hope that his partner would be at his desk doing paperwork as usual. The room was dark and the computer was off.

Steve knew it was foolish to think that Danny would reappear suddenly, especially after all of the vile, disgusting things Steve had yelled at him last week in a drunken rage. The Commander’s throat tightened when he remembered the invective he had hurled at his partner, his lover, and it made his stomach roil again.

Glancing over to the other offices, Steve saw Kono working at her desk. The young woman looked up at him and away immediately. She had barely spoken to him – except on a professional basis – over the last few days and he could only assume she knew what had happened between he and Danny.

Steve looked beyond her office into Chin’s. The older man was on the phone but nodded curtly to Steve before looking away. Somehow Chin’s look of disappointment was harder for Steve to bear than Kono’s derision.

Walking into his office, Steve slumped down in his desk chair and dropped his head into his hands. He’d been trying for days to get hold of Danny through phone calls, text messages and even late night visits to his partner’s apartment but the smaller man was obviously avoiding him and Steve really couldn’t blame him.   
Steve tugged angrily at his hair. He’d ruined everything. Destroyed the only relationship in his life that made him feel truly alive and perhaps permanently damaged the respect and friendship he, Kono and Chin had always shared. Feeling his eyes fill with tears Steve took several deep, shaky breaths. He still had a job to do and a task force to run but he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the work knowing that he had lost Danny forever. Sitting up straight, Steve turned to boot up his computer and try to accomplish something today.

While his computer started up, Steve turned his thoughts once again to the accusation made against him. An investigator from the JAG had visited him at home on Friday but, on the advice of his lawyer, the SEAL had politely refused to answer Lt. Cooper’s questions. He had no idea if she’d spoken to Danny or anyone else but he was pretty sure that papers would be delivered any time now announcing that proceedings for his dishonourable discharge would soon begin. Steve felt his heart sink at the idea that his career was about to be destroyed but the truth was that under the provisions of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, he was guilty. He had already decided that when the hearing came up, he would admit that he had been involved in a homosexual relationship although he planned on leaving Danny’s name out of it.

Steve looked up from his computer screen when he heard Kono speaking to someone in the bull pen area. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Admiral Jessup looking at him as Kono pointed out his office. Steve stood and came out from behind his desk and went to open the door to greet the Admiral. This was it. Everything was happening faster than he thought.

Jessup walked up to Steve and shook his hand.

“Steve, sorry to barge in on you like this but I was hoping we could talk for a moment.”

Steve nodded and directed the Admiral to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. The SEAL sat down next to Jessup and put his hands in his lap, wrapping his fingers together tightly. He looked up at Jessup expecting to see a look of disappointment and disgust but instead the Admiral was smiling.

“Steve I just spoke to the Judge Advocate General and, based on his investigator’s report, as well as information provided by Detective Williams and Detective Kelly, they have decided to drop the investigation against you. Your name has been cleared.”

Steve stared open-mouthed at the Admiral for a moment as if the man was speaking a language he didn’t understand.

“What..?”

Smiling broadly the Admiral reached over and patted Steve on the knee comfortingly.

“It’s over Steve. The Marine officer who saw you now understands what was really happening and he has agreed to withdraw his allegation. There will be no more said about this incident.”

Swallowing convulsively, Steve stood up suddenly and lurched over to a nearby window grabbing the frame for support. He stared out into the Hawaiian morning and struggled to regain his composure. He shook his head in disbelief. It was over. No charges would be brought. His military record would remain intact. Steve’s hand flew to his mouth as he stifled a sob. But he had still lost Danny. What the fuck did any of it matter when he no longer had Danny?

Steve felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the Admiral who had walked over to stand behind him.

“I don’t blame you for being upset Steve,” the Admiral murmured quietly. “But no harm has been done. Everything will be fine.”

Steve choked out a strangled sound caught somewhere between a laugh and cry of pain. He shook his head in disbelief.

“Harm has been done Admiral,” he whispered brokenly. “Believe me, great harm has been done.”

The Admiral squeezed the younger man’s shoulder and dropped his hand.

“Maybe it’s fixable though.”

Steve felt his eyes fill again and he looked down at the floor unable to meet the gaze of someone he admired and worshiped.

Steve,” the Admiral’s voice was soft and gentle, “look at me.”

The SEAL slowly raised his wet eyes to meet Jessup’s

“Steve, I’ve been in the Navy for 38 years and I’ve given everything to it. I’ve made every sacrifice I’ve been asked to make and a few I haven’t. I’m proud of my Navy career and wouldn’t change it except for one thing – it destroyed my marriage. My wife couldn’t stand moving from port to port and country to country. She begged me to get a civilian job but I couldn’t do it. I wanted to rise to the top and I did. But now that I’m there I find it’s not as satisfying as I thought it was because I still go home to an empty house.”

Jessup put his hand back on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed again.

“Steve it’s a remarkable thing to achieve the things we have in the Navy but it’s more remarkable to find someone who loves you and wants to spend their life with you. If you’ve found that don’t make the mistake I did. Don’t let it go. Don’t let fear keep you from your happiness ok?”

Steve blinked rapidly and squeezed his lips together for a moment to keep a flood of emotions at bay.   
“Yes sir,” he whispered hoarsely.

Jessup smiled at Steve and clapped him on the shoulder. He turned and left Steve’s office and walked, straight-backed and confident, out of the 5-0 offices.

Steve stumbled over to the nearby couch and dropped into it burying his head in his arms. He sat trembling for a moment as he fought to get himself under control.

He heard a small cough and looked up to see Kono standing in the doorway staring at him in concern.

“It’s over,” Steve gritted out. “They’re dropping the investigation.”

Kono nodded solemnly.

“That’s good Steve. Congratulations.”

Standing up suddenly, Steve strode over to the young woman.

“Where is he Kono? I need to speak to him. I need to explain things to him.”

The young officer shook her head and looked away.

“Steve you’ve already done enough. Don’t hurt him anymore.”

The SEAL reached out and took the young woman by the arms fighting the urge to shake her.

“Kono please, I need to speak to him! He can tell me to go to hell if he wants. He can slug me if he wants but I need to try. Please!”

Steve drew a shaky breath and continued.

“I love him Kono. Please. I have to try.”

The Hawaiian woman looked up at her boss and studied him quietly for a moment.

“I’m not sure but I heard him talking to Grace about Hanauma Bay.”

**********

Steve walked down the beach desperately searching amid the throngs of tourists to see if he could catch sight of his partner and Grace. He battled a sense of rising panic. He had to find Danny; had to speak to him.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Steve turned slightly and saw Grace running towards him, a giant grin on her face. He bent down and caught her as she launched herself at him. Hugging her tenderly, he spent a moment with his face pressed to her tiny shoulder aware that this might be the last time he would hold this precious little girl.

“Uncle Steve!” she cried out happily. “Danno didn’t tell me you were going to be here.”

Steve forced a smile to his face and leaned back to look Gracie in the eyes.

“He didn’t know, it’s kind of surprise. Where is Danno?”

Gracie twisted around in his arms and pointed to a spot a few yards up the beach. Steve didn’t have to search the crowd to see Danny. The blonde man was standing on a beach towel, clutching a book and staring at him in shock. Taking a deep breath, Steve began walking towards Danny still carrying Grace in his arms.

Steve stopped a few feet from where Danny was standing.

“Hey Danny,” he whispered almost afraid to speak any louder in case it should scare his partner away.

Danny nodded and looked pointedly away from the taller man.

“Steve. What are you doing here?”

Steve licked his lips.

“I was hoping to talk to you for a moment.”

Danny reached over suddenly and pulled Gracie from Steve’s arms and set her back on her feet. He crouched down to speak to his daughter.

“Baby, why don’t you go back and finish working on your sandcastle ok? I’ll be right here.”

The child smiled happily.

“OK Danno.”

As she turned and ran back to where she had been playing a couple of yards away from Danny, the detective sat back down on his beach towel and opened his book again.

“I’m on vacation until my transfer back to HPD comes through Commander,” he growled. “I’m having a nice day with my daughter. Do you have to ruin every fucking thing?”

Steve dropped to his knees next to the blonde detective and dug his fingers into the sand as if that would give him the support he needed.

“Danny please…I’ve been trying for four days to get a hold of you. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize – beg for your forgiveness.”

“Forget it Steve,” Danny spat, refusing to meet his former lover’s gaze. “It’s too late. You said everything you needed to say on your beach that night.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and tipped his face towards the sky blinking rapidly to stop the tears from flowing. After a moment he looked back down at his partner again.

“Danny I…I know you might never be able to forgive me for the horrible things I said. I was drunk and angry and I lashed out at you. I know it was disgusting and I had no right to accuse you of hurting my career or trying to hurt me. You weren’t responsible for anything Danny, I know that.”

Danny was sitting stock still, his eyes glued to the book in his hands even though Steve was sure he wasn’t taking in a word.

“Danny,” Steve continued, slowly losing the battle to keep the tears at bay. “When my mother died and my father retreated into himself I became desperate to prove myself to him, to make him proud. I knew he would be proud of me if I went to Annapolis and enlisted in the Navy so my entire focus in life became about achieving that goal.”   
Steve took a few deep, shuddering breaths.

“Dad was there the day I graduated Danny and when I looked up into the stands after I got my commission I saw him and…” Steve’s voice cracked and he had to pause for a moment as he swallowed convulsively. “And he was crying! My old man, the toughest guy I ever knew, was crying because he was so proud of me.”

Steve saw Danny shiver and although the smaller man still would not meet his eyes, he knew Danny was listening.

“I’ve always been so proud of being in the Navy Danny – of serving my country just the way my father and grandfather did. After Dad died I felt like my navy service was my last tie to him. So when Jessup came to my house to tell me I might be dishonourably discharged I just fell apart. For the first time in my life I didn’t stay calm and work the problem. Instead I went nuts and began drinking. All I could think about was how ashamed my Dad would be.”

Steve rubbed his face roughly and looked back at his partner’s stiff form.

“The next day, when I woke up I remembered all of the vile things I’d said to you Danny and I realized at that moment that no matter how devastating the idea of being dishonourably discharged from the Navy would be, it was nothing – nothing – compared to the pain of losing you.”

As Steve watched his partner he saw the smaller man tremble and one tear dropped on the book he was clutching in his hands.

“Danny,” Steve continued reaching out to touch his partner but pulling back at the last moment. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered hoarsely, tears now streaming freely down his face.   
“I don’t give a fuck about my career anymore. The charges have been dropped but even if they hadn’t I would still have resigned or taken the dishonourable discharge without a fight. I don’t want to be in the Navy anymore Danny…not if it means losing you. Not if it means I can’t have you. I’m resigning my commission tomorrow.”

The detective looked up at Steve with pain-filled, bloodshot eyes. He shook his head sadly.

“What do you want from me Steve? You want me to thank you for this sacrifice? You want me to tell you all is forgiven and we can just go back to the way things were? Do you really expect me to just take you back?”

Steve sniffed loudly and wiped his hand across his face.

“No Danny I don’t expect any of that. I know how much I hurt you and I know you might never be able to trust me again but…I’m asking you to try. Please. Just try to let me prove myself to you again. I love you Danny, so much. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Daddy?”

Steve and Danny looked up to see a teary-eyed Grace staring down at them.

“What’s wrong Daddy? Why are you and Uncle Steve crying?”

Danny forced a smile to his face and reached out his arms to Grace who climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck protectively.

“It’s ok baby,” he whispered, struggling to bring himself under control. “Everything is ok. Uncle Steve and I were just talking about something kind of sad and it upset us; nothing to worry about.”

Danny looked up at Steve, his eyes now hard.

“I need you to leave now Steve.”

“Danny…”

“Please! I need to be alone with my daughter. I need to think. Please just go!”

Nodding mutely, Steve reached out and stroked Gracie’s hair briefly then stood up and turned to walk rapidly down the beach.

**********

It had been two days since Steve and spoken to Danny on the beach and he had still not heard anything from his partner. Kono had filled him in on the charade she and Danny had played out for the JAG investigator even revealing that she had spent two nights sleeping in Danny’s apartment in the hopes that the investigator would find her there and assume she and Danny were lovers.

Chin then told him that he had shown the investigator a report Danny had supposedly filed about the suspected drug dealer he and Steve had followed into the bar. The report wasn’t actually that far from the truth. Steve and Danny had gone into the bar thinking they had seen a suspect they knew but once they determined it wasn’t him, the two lovers decided to stay and have a drink until Danny’s teasing kiss had started something a bit more intense between the two. Something, Steve remembered, that he was as happy to participate in as Danny.  
.  
Steve sighed and flopped down on his living room couch. His house was a mess and he hadn’t had the energy to even go for a swim for two days. Steve wasn’t usually the type to sit around and wallow in grief but losing Danny had unhinged him a bit and he struggled to find his footing again.

The SEAL had just turned on the television to let the noise fill up the too quiet room when he heard a knock at the door. He fought down the urge to tell whoever was at the door to fuck off but being the head of the Governor’s task force meant he couldn’t just pretend he wasn’t home. Dragging himself off the couch, Steve wandered over to the door and opened it. He gasped in surprise to find Danny standing on the porch staring at the ground nervously.

The smaller man’s eyes flicked up to meet his.

“Can I come in?”

Steve nodded dumbly, a feeling of pressure in his chest preventing him from speaking.

Danny walked into the room and sat gingerly on the arm of Steve’s Dad’s old recliner.

Steve stood frozen in place for a moment then shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs.

“Do you umm…would you like a beer?”

Danny shook his head.

“No thanks.”

Steve almost had to force his body to move and he walked carefully over to the couch and sat down looking over at Danny intently.

The detective looked at him briefly then away.

“I’ve been so goddamned mad at you Steve. So hurt by the things you said.”

Steve nodded and licked his bottom lip.

“I know Danny and I’m so sorry.”

Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, Danny took a deep breath.

“It wasn’t just the things you said Steve, it was the fact that you pushed me away – literally. I thought we were a team. I thought we faced everything together and then you shoved me out of your life.”

Steve’s throat was tight with emotion and it took him a moment to respond.

“I know,” he replied brokenly. “I was so stupid and selfish. I’m so sorry.”

Danny nodded then looked over at his former partner.

“I’m glad you were exonerated.”

A sad smile flickered across Steve’s face.

“Kono told me everything. She told me how you lied to the JAG investigator for me. You shouldn’t have done that Danny, I’m not worth it.”

The smaller shrugged and shook his head.

“I didn’t lie to her.”

“But…”

“I told her you and I weren’t in a relationship and we weren’t. You broke up with me. I didn’t tell her explicitly that Kono and I were sleeping together, I just led her to that conclusion by having Kono in my apartment in her underwear in the early morning. And I didn’t lie about the gay bar. I admitted we’d followed a suspected drug dealer in there. I may have left out the fact that he wasn’t the person we thought he was but we were still there in a work-related capacity – at least at first. And I did tell her that I kissed you first. I may have made it sound like you didn’t participate in the make out session but she didn’t press for details. Frankly I didn’t get the sense her heart was in the investigation anyway.”

Steve couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“You’re a fucking genius. I’m sorry if I never told you that enough.”

Danny smiled briefly then looked away, his face darkening again. Steve stopped smiling.

Clearing his throat, Danny uncoiled his arms from around his chest and took a deep breath, his hands now gripping his knees.

“Steve…when Rachel and I separated I was so angry at her. I hated her guts and I wanted to hurt her. I said some terrible, awful things to her during those weeks and months. Anything I could think of to hurt her. After some time passed and I came to accept our divorce, I realized I didn’t mean those things and that I was simply lashing out at her. I wanted her to be in as much pain as I was.”

Steve felt a bloom of hope filling in his chest but stayed perfectly still, terrified that if he spoke he would destroy this moment. Danny looked over and smiled at him sadly.

“I can’t pretend that what you said didn’t hurt me or that I can just forget it. But I do believe that you are genuinely sorry and I want you to know that I forgive you…and I love you.”

Steve would be a bit embarrassed when he thought about this moment later in life but to his great shock, he burst into tears at Danny’s words. The SEAL hadn’t cried so hard since his Mom had died but this time the tears were of relief and joy.

The tall man sagged against the couch and buried his face in his hands until he felt warm, strong arms around him and he was pulled gently to rest on Danny’s chest. The Jersey native rocked his lover gently and buried his face in Steve’s hair.

“It’s ok babe,” Danny whispered. “It’s all over now. We’ll start again ok?”

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Danny’s waist and turned his face to press it against Danny’s chest.

**********

Danny lay on the towel in the hot sun working on improving his tan. He stretched luxuriously, revelling in the lazy afternoon.

His reverie was quickly shattered, however, when a soaking wet SEAL flopped down on top of him.

“Jesus Christ Steven you’re dripping all over me!”

His lover gave him a lewd grin, his eyes sparkling.

“Can’t help it Danny, you have that effect on me."

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed ineffectually at his lover’s shoulder.

“Nice one Smooth Dog. Very classy. Now get off me. We’re on a public beach for christ’s sake.”

“Who cares,” murmured the taller man nuzzling his nose into his partner’s neck.

“I care,” snapped Danny. “You’ve only got two days until your retirement from the Navy becomes official and I don’t want to take the chance of us being seen.”

Steve lifted his head to stare into his partner’s eyes again.

“I don’t give a fuck about any of that Danny. You’re my boyfriend and I’m showing the world.”

Danny slapped at Steve’s bare shoulder then pushed him harder until the taller man rolled off his body.

“Look Steve, there’s only so much fake sex Kono and I can have. That woman is fucking scary and I’m not going back to her to ask her to beard for us again so keep yourself under control in public for a few more days ok?”

Steve heaved a put-upon sigh and pushed out his bottom lip in a definite pout.

“Fine.”

Fighting back a smile, Danny sat up and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get me a shave ice?”

Steve grinned happily, climbed to his feet and jogged down the beach towards the shave ice stand. Danny watched him go with an incredulous shake of the head. His big tough Navy SEAL really was an eager-to-please child at heart.

“Having a nice day Detective?”

Danny swivelled his head around to see a very pretty young woman in a bikini staring down at him. He smiled at first but the smile slid away when he recognized the woman.

“Lt. Cooper.”

The JAG investigator frowned and crossed her arms on her chest.

“I see you and Commander McGarrett are still good friends.”

Danny swallowed convulsively and nodded.

“Yeah uh…yeah we are.”

The young officer stared at Danny for a moment then a slow smile spread across her face.

“Then you’re both very lucky. Not everyone gets to have that kind of relationship. I hope you hold onto it.”

Grinning at her in relief, Danny nodded.

“We intend to Lieutenant, thank you…thank you for everything.”

Smiling happily, Cooper nodded at Danny.

“Have a nice day Detective.”

She turned and walked down the beach.


End file.
